Fleabitten
by Croup
Summary: Kiba has flea problems. He understandably blames Shino. Akamaru thinks it's all funny. Unrequited ShinoKiba. Rated M.


"Fuck!" Kiba yelled, flinching and whipping around. But he only felt the sting of yet another bite, this time from his other side. "Ow!"

Cursing again, he took the opportunity to wiggle his hips out of his pants. He shucked them off completely, before rhythmically flapping them in the air, trying to shake loose whatever creatures had taken purchase inside them. With a snarl he tossed the pair onto the growing pile of clothing on the forest floor. That left him in just some old tight-fitting shorts, and sandals.

He scratched all over himself.

"Goddamnit, Shino!" Kiba yelled at his teammate, who for his part didn't seem to have much reaction to Kiba's sudden shift to half-naked. Not that it would be the first time the Inuzuka had chosen to strip down seemingly at random, but . . . "I KNOW that it's you, you goddamn bug-bastard. Why else would the fleas be bothering just me, and not Akamaru too?"

"Aren't Inuzuka clan dogs immunized to fleas at birth?" Shino asked.

Of course they were. As a dog-focused clan, the Inuzukas had reached the conclusion generations ago that fleas and other similar parasites were a handicap to them. Hana spent a good part of each month vaccinating newly born pups against the bugs. Ironically however, the same immunization was not shared by their human partners. Akamaru seemed to find the whole thing hilarious, in a canine sort of way.

"Hey boy, not funny!" Kiba bristled at his dog. Being bitten in places the sun don't shine was not helping Kiba's usually easy-going sense of humor. He turned to Shino again, "Man, can't you call 'em off me or something? Bug telepathy or whatever . . . These damn fleas are a pain in the ass!" he said, taking the opportunity to scratch said part of his anatomy.

The sun glared blindingly off of Shino's glasses as he gave Kiba an unreadable look. After a moment of quiet deliberation, he said, "Very well, Kiba. I shall try."

He walked forward, taking slow, careful footsteps--designed to avoid and warn any stray fleas of his advancing presence. Withdrawing a hand from the folds of his pocket, he extended it to Kiba, and frowned in concentration. After a few passes, his palm found a temporary resting spot on the Inuzuka's right shoulder, before his fingers slid down the length of Kiba's strong chest. They pulsed over the guy's muscles, sending out wordless signals to the feasting insects.

Kiba could barely stay still while Shino worked his stuff. All he wanted to do was scratch the fuck out of all those itchy bites. But he managed it somehow, his hands twitching with the urge, while his teammate checked him out. He even managed to hold his breath.

"I've given them a warning," Shino said at last, once his fingers had carved a trail down the muscled slopes of Kiba's six-pack. "It'll take a short while to relocate. The young have not finished feeding. Be patient."

"Be patient!?" Kiba said incredulously, moving a step back from Shino's probing fingers. This close, he could feel things crawling underneath Shino's skin. It felt funny. "Hey, if you hadn't noticed, their young are feeding on my finely chiseled Inuzuka _backside_ here. And the rest of me, too!"

Shino placed his hands back in his pockets. "I'm sorry. That's the best I can give you."

Kiba hissed as he scratched deeper into his ass. Even his lengthened clawed fingertips weren't offering much relief from the bites he was getting. They were itching like crazy! He considered yanking his underwear off, too--but his mother had taught him better than that. And also, Shino probably wouldn't appreciate the sight of Kiba's junk flopping all over the place. So he contented himself with just feverishly scratching at the seat of his shorts.

"Man, I told you it wasn't funny, Akamaru!" Kiba said, growling at the big snickering dog. "Instead of laughing, why don't you help a buddy out, huh? Go get me that flea powder stuff that Hana keeps in her medicine cabinet!"

Akamaru barked a question.

Kiba winced and scratched the back of his neck. "Uhhh. Just lie and say it's for a girlfriend or something. Don't really want the family catching wind of this."

Another round of mild barks.

"Because it's embarrassing! And I dunno, squat bottle? It says 'flea' on it!" Kiba said. He twisted himself around to scratch at the middle of his back. "Ow! Hey, take my pile of clothes here too, willya? Throw 'em in the wash. And while you're at it, bring me a fresh set!"

Grumbling at all the orders, Akamaru gathered the clothes up in his muzzle. Then he was bounding off through the tree branches, woofing a goodbye.

Kiba watched his dog go, before aiming a pained grin Shino's way. "Guess it's just you and me now, huh? Well, you, me, and half the fleas in Konoha . . . Man, why do they like me so much!?" he said. He started slapping at himself--over his abs, across a brawny shoulder, on a smoothly rounded pec--aiming for the bouncing black specks. "Man, I can see 'em hopping and everything!"

It was true. If anything, the swarm of fleas around Kiba had gotten even worse since Shino had done his thing.

"Alright. That's enough of this crap. Here's what I'm gonna do," Kiba said, still slapping around, "I'm gonna head over to the lake. Yeah, go for a swim. Drown these buggers."

Shino snorted in distaste.

"Ahh, don't gimme that. These guys are driving me nuts!" Kiba scratched at an armpit fitfully, "Ahh, fuck. Anyway, you wanna come with?"

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same."

"Heh, c'mon," Kiba said. He wrapped a friendly arm around the other guy. "We can go skinny dipping, just like when we were kids."

"I have never in my life gone 'skinny dipping'," Shino replied stiffly.

Kiba laughed. "Hah! Well, alright. You can stand on the shore and watch ME go skinny dipping." He released his teammate and started tugging at his boxers playfully, sliding them down a few inches in the front to tease Shino with glimpses of tight abdominals and also . . . but of course Shino wasn't looking.

"Perhaps we can catch up later," Shino said, adjusting his glasses.

"Pff. Alright. I'll see you then, man," Kiba said.

Shino watched Kiba head off, jogging down the forest path, still swatting and scratching at himself. Those tight shorts of his clung to the round muscles of his running buttocks. He really did have a chiseled backside.

Once he was certain Kiba had left, Shino finally took out the raging erection he'd been hiding in his coat.

He moaned as he touched himself, and settled against a tree to give himself a few strokes. Already he could feel the horny hum of his kikaichu, signaling oncoming orgasm. That new jutsu he'd mastered was proving more useful than he'd ever imagined. Getting to feel hundreds of tiny sensations relayed to him by his insects as they swarmed a target. To feel all of someone's body. To feel _Kiba's_ body. His skin, flesh, sinew, muscles . . . It was the best kind of voyeurism. It was better than sex.

Or so Shino imagined.

And, of course, it was easier this way. No one needed to know how he got himself off if he did it like this. Still, Shino supposed he would have to tell Kiba about it, sooner or later. Eventually.

But first, he had to figure out how to maneuver a bug up that toned Inuzuka ass--without his teammate suspecting.

He came with a quiet groan at that thought, and his discharge splattered on dry leaves. With a relaxed sigh, he released beetles to feed on the stuff. When they were done, they'd return to him and recycle the nutrients back into his body's private ecosystem. Nothing would be wasted.


End file.
